Soften My Heart
by Strudelover23
Summary: When the children are away, Maria and the Captain will play. Beginning shortly after the Captain asks Maria to stay, this is a twist on how these two beloved characters would behave if there wasn't a soul around to interrupt them at the Villa Von Trapp.
1. Rowboat Rendezvous

This is my first TSOM story! Please read, review, critique, and write whatever you feel about it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Rowboat Rendezvous<strong>

Maria hadn't been accustomed to a quiet moment at the Von Trapp household since that unforgettable moment when she arrived a few months ago. Her new life at the villa was blossoming as sweetly as roses growing in the gardens. The children brought out the absolute best in her, and she had fallen in love with their silly practical jokes, joyful smiles, and beautiful voices. Looking after Captain Von Trapp's seven children was a busy task indeed, and it was rare for Maria to have a moment all for herself.

The children were in Vienna for the week with "Uncle" Max, as he had promised to take them to the elegant city on an extended visit. Whilst the children were away, Maria finally had time to unwind and reflect without any interruptions.

Maria made her way down the stairs and out onto the terrace where she was greeted with glorious rays of sunshine. She inhaled deeply, the summer air filling her lungs with warmth, but then chuckled quickly as she remembered something the Captain had said during that memorable first meeting.

_"Each afternoon they will march about the grounds breathing deeply."_ She could still hear that familiar, austere voice in her head, but now that the Captain and his children were trying to rekindle what had practically been an impasse relationship, his tone and temper had drastically changed. The whistling commands and strict rules from the former naval officer were all but gone from the household. Instead, it was simply a father and his children, talking, laughing, and singing together as if nothing in the world could tear them apart.

Maria smiled as she thought of that fateful day when the children sang to the Baroness. While she stood outside the doorway watching a beautiful scene unfold, Maria felt as if she were only an onlooker into the joys and sorrows of the Von Trapp family. It was only after the Captain had so kindly and sympathetically asked her to stay that Maria felt as if she was beginning to be a part of the family.

_Part of the family?_ Maria squinted into the brilliance of the afternoon, contemplating that thought. _How wonderful would it be to wake the children every morning, how wonderful would it be to awaken in the strong and loving arms of the Captain…_

Maria shook her head furiously, trying to shake that particular thought from her mind. _Waking up next to the Captain?_ _Good grief, what a silly, silly thought!_ She chuckled aloud at her imagination as she walked down the steps of the terrace, pausing to look out onto the expanse of water glistening in the sun. The sky could not have been a more perfect shade of blue, and the Alps appeared to stand taller than usual today. Maria smiled and leaned over the iron gate, simply taking in the beauty of the countryside.

"Exquisite, aren't they?" A deep voice startled Maria from her trance.

She quickly turned around to see the Captain standing behind her, looking almost as majestic as the mountains he was referring to. Knee-high black boots covered his toffee colored pants, which outlined the contours of his upper thighs. He had on a light brown button-up shirt, but Maria was quick to notice that the majority of those buttons were _not_ in their respective holes. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the Captain's more than able forearms, which were crossed against his upper body. Maria could see tufts of dark hair peeking out from his toned chest, and she tried to tear her eyes away before he noticed her unconscionable staring.

But the Captain had already noticed the direction Maria's eyes had taken. He felt himself smiling as she quickly brought her gaze back up from his chest. Her eyes were as blue as the Austrian sky and simply brimming with an energetic spirit for life. There was just _something_ about this Fraulein that had the Captain's stomach and mind twisted in one huge knot. _What is it about her that makes me feel as if I were both soaring up into the sky and free-falling from the heavens simultaneously?_

_He noticed._ Maria bit the corner of her lip and quickly brought her disconcerted ogling upwards, this time focusing more on his face instead of his overly attractive figure. The slight breeze silently roused his thick hair, and the smile he was giving her, well, it left Maria rather speechless for a few seconds before she could respond to the Captain's question.

"Yes, yes they are," Maria said poignantly, but secretly she knew what was truly exquisite in their surroundings.

The Captain took two swift steps to stand next to Maria and leaned over the iron gate, struggling to keep his eyes on the mountains. "I've never once grown tired of looking at them, day after day. It's a blessing to wake each morning and see this out of your window," the Captain said as he gestured to the picturesque landscape.

"I believe I've sang on top of each of them," Maria began, but was interrupted by hearty chuckling. "Something funny, Captain?" She questioned with a playfully offended tone.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Fraulein," the Captain managed to say between bursts of laughter, "and I do not doubt that you have sang on top of all of these mountains multiple times."

Maria smiled at him and admired the way the corners of his eyes creased when he laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's not very surprising to hear."

They both stood in silence for a few minutes, soaking up such an awe-inspiring view. The Captain tried his absolute hardest to keep his eyes from wandering, but he could not help himself. Maria's blonde hair practically shimmered in the sun and her side profile was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her slender and feminine figure was quite apparent in the simple, orange dress she was currently wearing. _This woman could wear a burlap sack and still make my palms sweat_.

"You know I haven't been out on this lake since Friedrich was born," the Captain murmured suddenly, breaking the silence.

"That's a shame, Captain. You should really take the children in the rowboat more often; it is quite a bit of fun," Maria replied without thinking, recalling the time she and the children had tumbled right into the depths of the lake.

"Yes," the Captain smiled warmly, "I'll never forget the facial expressions each of you made when that boat rocked you to your doom, especially you, Fraulein."

"Especially me?" Maria questioned, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Oh, yes, you," the Captain said earnestly as he unlatched the gate, "You were just as bad as the children, causing such a scene."

Maria frowned and made a sulking look towards him. "I was not that bad and besides, at least _someone_ made use of the rowboat," Maria said with disdain, realizing she was becoming more outspoken with the Captain than ever before.

He pushed the iron gates open and walked down the few steps to where the rowboat was tied. Maria watched the expertise of his hands as they knowingly unraveled the boat. The Captain climbed aboard in one swift motion and turned to glance at her.

"Well then, would you care to join me, Fraulein?"

Maria, shocked, stared at his outstretched hand and felt herself move towards him without thinking about what she was actually doing. He gripped her hand gently and assisted her into the rowboat. Maria had never been this close to the Captain, and she uneasily looked up into astonishingly, dark blue eyes. They seemed to be as deep as the sea, but had both a mischievous and compassionate look to them.

They both noticed how close they were standing, and the Captain felt Maria's hand _still_ wrapped in his own. _What are you doing?_ The Captain wondered to himself as he turned away from her, breaking the grip between their hands. He felt the emptiness almost instantly and frowned, struggling to understand what exactly he was feeling.

"Would you like any help, Captain," Maria said quietly, as she, too, was attempting to comprehend why her hand felt so bare at that moment.

"No, no, I'm fine, Fraulein, but you can sit if you'd like," the Captain offered as he took up the oars and sat at the opposite end of the boat.

Maria smoothed out the back of her dress and gingerly sat down, the cool wood soothing her legs against the heat of the sun.

As the Captain rowed towards the middle of the lake, Maria shielded her eyes and looked out across the span of water. The green, blue, and white hues of the mountains and trees reflected across it as the boat glided over them in one swift motion.

The Captain's eyes were only on Maria. _How could this woman become a nun?_ She had too much spirit and a zest for life to be locked away in a convent for the rest of her life. There was a natural beauty that resonated all around her, which was quite unlike Elsa, the woman he was currently courting. In fact, this was the first time Elsa had even crossed his mind since she had left for Vienna with Max and the children. Elsa cared more about fashion and parties rather than singing and nature.

Maria leaned back and let her hand drift alongside the boat in the cool water.

"Don't let yourself fall out again, Fraulein," the Captain said sternly with an impish grin growing across his face.

Maria threw her head back with laughter and sat up straighter. "You're poking fun at me, Captain Von Trapp, and _I_ am going to tell on you!"

"You wouldn't dare," the Captain threatened playfully, bringing the oars into the boat.

"Yes, I would, sir. I'm sure your children will love to hear how their father made fun of such a wonderful governess," Maria retaliated, with a genuine twinkle in her eye.

"Well we cannot have that," the Captain sighed and leaned the side of his face against his hand. After a moment, he stood up to survey the lake, and a very bold idea struck him like a bolt of lightning across the sky. "Oh my goodness, would you look at that?" The Captain pointed incredulously down at the water.

"What is it?" Maria curiously questioned and stood up quickly to see the cause of his outburst.

The Captain picked her up in a sheer moment and launched her out of the boat and into the chilly waters of the lake. Maria was shocked beyond belief as she fell through midair and didn't even have time to take a breath before going under. She emerged out of breath and sputtering water to find the Captain leaning over the side of the rowboat, laughing hysterically.

"I am very, _very_ sorry, truly I am, Fraulein, but I just couldn't help myself," he managed to say between bursts of laughter.

Maria shook her head as she treaded water and wiped water from the corners of her eyes. "Were you this much trouble your whole life?" She asked, using part of the question he had once asked her.

"Hmm, do I have to answer that question, Fraulein? Perhaps I should just show you." The Captain unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt and removed it quickly. He catapulted himself into the lake, splashing Maria as he went underwater. When he came up for air, the Captain accidentally kicked Maria's leg. "Sorry, Maria," he practically whispered.

_He didn't call me Fraulein._ Maria's breathing began to quicken its pace as they subconsciously drew closer and closer. Their faces were within inches of each other, their eyes locked in one singular fixation.

The Captain reached out and stroked the side of her cheek, his wet hand caressing a beautiful face. Maria closed her eyes and placed her hand against his, as his arm wound its way around her slender waist. She could feel her heart beating strongly against her chest and thought she could hear his as well.

Both leaned towards each other, and the Captain enveloped Maria's lips with his own until they were moving together like the undulating current of the lake. Maria reached out gently to weave her fingers throughout his wet hair, allowing her body to press against his. The Captain wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands flow across her, feeling the contours of her backside.

Their kissing was soft, and the Captain never wanted it to stop. He was completely and utterly immersed in the young Fraulein, and Maria, in turn, was just as taken by the handsome Captain. She had never felt so energized; it was as if all of the nerve endings in her body were on fire, a _good_ kind of fire.

When the Captain had slowed the pace of his kisses, he tenderly pulled away and held her face in his hands. "Maria, I…" he started, but couldn't find the words to say to her.

"Apparently you _do_ cause this much trouble, sir," Maria said quietly, but smiled naughtily, her cheeks growing red from such a forthright statement.

"Yes, but you clearly started it, my dear," the Captain said hesitantly, not knowing how she would take a term of endearment.

Maria said nothing, and she didn't have to. There was something brewing between them, something that did not have to be spoken or explained. She could still feel the electricity of his kisses upon her mouth, his hands caressing every inch of her body, and his eyes burning canyons through her own.

"And what do we do now, Captain? The children, Max, and the Baroness are away…" Maria began, but the Captain's lips silenced her question.

"We'll cause trouble together," the Captain murmured seductively in her ear, as Maria wrapped her arms around his neck.

And they planned to do just that.


	2. Sparks in the Study

**Chapter 2: Sparks in the Study**

The sun had begun to set as Captain Von Trapp stared thoughtfully from a reclined position on the settee. There were several windows in the study, a room of which was held in high esteem by the Captain, and through each he could observe a panoramic view of the sunset. The sky was ablaze with various shades of pink, red, and violet that blended together around a vibrant, orange sun. The reflection it created against the lake was stunning, and it portrayed a slowly unfolding masterpiece of nature.

_Not nearly as stunning as Maria, though._ The Captain sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which was still slightly damp from the day's earlier events. _What was I thinking tossing her into the lake? I behaved as if I were ten years old again without a care in the world, not even a thought to the consequences of my actions. _

After their short and unexpected rendezvous in the lake, the Captain assisted Maria into the boat and began to row across the lake once more, but Maria's mood had changed significantly. She seemed embarrassed and covered her bosom with crossed arms. The Captain's heart sank when he noticed Maria purposefully avoiding his gaze, turning her head the opposite direction each time he happened to look at her.

As he bent down to secure the rowboat, she practically ran into the house without a word or even a glance towards him. The Captain had watched her slip inside the house, stunned by Maria's abrupt cold shoulder. While eating an early dinner on the terrace, the Captain pushed the food around on his plate, anxiously waiting to see if Maria would join him. His stomach felt like the churning waters of the Atlantic, as it did the first time he had boarded a ship. _What if Maria never wants to speak to me again? I didn't mean to cause such a strain on our relationship, but she… kissed me back. And to make the whole thing even worse, I, of course, called her Maria, not Fraulein. What have I done?_

Maria never joined him for dinner, so the Captain retired to his study for the night with a firm belief that the governess would be ignoring him for the next few days or weeks. He was now lounging comfortably, habitually swinging his leg back and forth, hitting the side of the settee with the toe of his boot. _She did seem to enjoy being with me, though. Did she not wrap her arms around my neck? Did she not rub her hands across my back? Did she not press herself against me?_

The Captain could still feel the leftover passion upon his lips, felt the relaxing pull of Maria's fingers through his hair, and the intoxicating way in which their bodies clung to one another. _She couldn't deny those feelings, could she? I've never felt more alive than when she is with me. My heart beats an entirely new rhythm, one I couldn't describe even if I tried. When our eyes meet, my mind becomes blank, and her lips blend together with mine like sugar and honey in a cup of hot tea._

He rubbed his hands across his forehead, stretching the skin as if that would take away such a tangled web of thoughts. The Captain sighed loudly again and craned his neck to look at the half open door. Nothing. Disappointment, embarrassment, and pain pierced through the man who could think of no one except for a certain spirited governess.

Unbeknownst to a rather frazzled sea captain, the woman causing the unrest in his mind was pacing nervously outside of the study. The door was ajar, and Maria's heart skipped a beat as she had walked quietly across the foyer. Maria bit the corner of her mouth and felt her hands shaking uncontrollably. _Would he be sitting inside? _She stopped abruptly before reaching to knock on the door. She had never been caught in this much turmoil, but then again, Maria had also never kissed a man before. _What was I thinking? _Maria smirked aloud to herself and leaned against the wall. _That's just it - I wasn't thinking. _

Maria looked upwards and closed her eyes for a moment. _Why do I keep denying my feelings for the Captain? I lost all of my good sense when he took off his shirt and jumped into the lake. And when I looked into his eyes, I was completely captivated and felt myself drawing closer and closer to his handsome figure. All I wanted was for the Captain to hold me in his arms and stroke my cheek with a smooth and loving hand._ Maria placed a hand on her cheek, imagining that his was also there. _I can't believe I kissed him back. I didn't even, didn't quite know how to…_ Maria broke her reverie and took a few steps towards the study once again.

The Captain began to doze as the sun wore down past the mountains, taking its beautiful shades of color with it. The paranoia and constant ponderings wore him down until his eyelids began to droop slowly. The gentle knocking at the door seemed but a dream to him, so he was not aware that Maria had entered the room.

_He looks so peaceful._ Maria came around the side of the settee to find the Captain resting comfortably and snoring quite loudly, as well. She managed to smile although her mind was whirling with a menagerie of thoughts. Maria couldn't help but stare at every detail of him, every thread of his clothing, every line of his dignified profile.

She knelt down onto the floor and leaned in slowly to kiss his forehead. Maria hesitated before her lips touched his skin, wishing desperately that she could hold back her feelings. _I just cannot help myself. I feel an electric pull towards him; it ignites every single nerve ending in my body._ Maria inhaled slightly and pressed her lips to his temple, allowing them to linger for a few seconds. She wanted to kiss him again, but leaned back from the settee instead, hastily trying to stifle her desires.

The Captain stirred and opened his eyes groggily to find Maria an arm's length away from his face. He blinked several times to assure himself that Maria was, in fact, sitting before him, appearing as if she had simply waltzed out of a dream.

"Hello," the Captain said in a deep, drowsy voice.

"Hello," Maria practically breathed, her voice quiet and anxious. "Captain, sir, I…" she lost her train of thought as he switched to a sitting position, scratching the top of his head and attempting to smooth the wrinkles of a rumpled shirt.

"Before you say anything, Fraulein, I would like to apologize for my appalling behavior earlier today. I honestly never meant to hurt or embarrass you and for that, I am truly sorry," the Captain said in a monotone voice, as if he were unaware of the words he had spoken.

Maria looked up at him intently, her eyes quickly scanning his expression. "You're apologizing?" She asked as she tilted her head questioningly to one side.

"You're surprised?" The Captain inquired rhetorically.

"Well, yes, since I believe that the person who should be apologizing is me," Maria said quietly as she moved her gaze to the fireplace. "It was impolite to run off without saying a word to you, but I was startled and," she broke off for a moment to glance up at the Captain, "confused."

_Confused._ The Captain rose slowly from the settee and gingerly strode to the fireplace. _What does she expect me to say? How can she be confused after stroking my hair and sensually whispering in my ear? I am the one who should be startled and confused._

"Fraulein, I believe that I am the one who is confused," the Captain vocalized his thoughts with insistent undertones. "You seemed fine when we were in the lake, more than fine, actually."

"I didn't know what I was doing, didn't think anything through. It was wrong, Captain, and you know that as well as I do," Maria said firmly while twisting her fingers nervously in her lap.

"Do I?"

Maria stared up at him, but the Captain's back was facing her. She breathed aloud very heavily as she visualized the Captain with his shirt off, as it had been in the lake. Her imagination was roaming wild and free, but Maria wanted to give the Captain a decisive answer. All of her thoughts and feelings were tumbling uncontrollably in her mind, and his fine figure was _not_ helping her control it.

"Captain. What happened in the lake earlier this afternoon was simply a lack of judgment."

The Captain turned quickly on his heel and began tapping his fingers methodically on the mantle. "A lack of judgment, Fraulein?" He sputtered incredulously. "I can't even begin to understand what you're saying. Can you look me in the eye and tell me truthfully that it was a mistake to kiss me and to throw your arms around my shoulders, Maria?" The Captain uttered her name without hesitation as he fiercely stared down at her.

Maria was taken aback by his words, as they were full of emotion and a sense of urgency. She lifted herself off of the floor and stood upright to face him directly.

"I've never been with any other men before you, sir. And besides, you're already in love with the Baroness, are you not?" Maria felt her voice rising in uncertainty at her own words. "What are you suggesting? That we simply continue on with this charade, this mock-love game of pretend?"

"Maria," the Captain said gently, "I'm not suggesting anything. I never want you to feel uncomfortable with me."

"I can't. I can't do this," Maria sighed helplessly, putting her hand to her head in exasperation. "I'm the governess of your seven children and that is the only thing I should be," she looked away, focusing on the darkening sky out of the window, "to you."

"Can't I persuade you otherwise?" The Captain took a step towards her, his eyes glazing over with feeling and temptation.

Maria shook her head and began to walk swiftly to the open door. "It's best if we bring this to an end before we both regret our actions, sir."

"I know you don't really mean that, Maria," the Captain said with a voice that sounded as if he were wounded in battle.

She knew that her denial was hurting him, she could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. Maria _did_ want him, very badly in fact, but decided not to compromise his honor or hers for that matter. _If only he could understand. One moment I feel as if I could walk right out of the door and leave forever and the next moment, I'm yearning for his hands to run down the curve of my spine._ Maria attempted to silence her thoughts, but felt a smooth hand grab at hers before she could leave the room.

"Don't go," the Captain drawled in a husky voice as he pulled at her hand. "Don't leave like this."

The Captain used his grasp on Maria's hand to pull himself closer to her. Their eyes were searching fervently, and Maria felt her brows furrow and her mouth open slightly. She was staring at his lips, succumbing to the same temptations as in the lake. Their chests were moving quickly, each weakening at the knees, feeling faint from the passionate moment at simply being within each other's presence. The Captain leaned in slowly and kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger. When Maria tilted her head upwards, she saw a fire growing in his eyes, or perhaps it was simply a reflection of her own.

They both pounced like lions upon one another's lips, never even stopping a moment to breathe. The force of their bodies against the door slammed it shut, but neither Maria nor the Captain noticed the noise. Maria held his face in her hands, craving the touch of his skin.

The room was set ablaze by their passion, and Maria couldn't help but finally surrender. She lifted her leg so that it wound around the back of the Captain's knee, bringing him even closer to her. He took her hands off of his cheek and raised Maria's arms above her head. The Captain tenderly ran his fingers down the sides of her arms, the feel of her skin cooling the fire within his soul.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Their lips parted simultaneously as someone asked, "Captain, are you all right, sir?" The reverberation of the knock had frightened them beyond belief. Maria's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice of Frau Schmidt, the Von Trapp's faithful housekeeper.

The Captain tried desperately to collect his bearings while pulling Maria away from the door as quietly as possible. She clung to his chest, her eyes watching the door in a state of panic. _I knew something like this would happen. What would Frau Schmidt think if she saw the two of them holding onto each other in all of the wrong places?_

Suddenly, the Captain reached down and picked Maria up off of the floor. He laid her down onto the settee and motioned for her to move over a bit. The Captain nestled in beside her and hoped that the darkness of the room and the height of the sofa would hide their entangled bodies.

Much to his chagrin, the housekeeper opened the door ever so slightly. Maria covered her mouth to suppress the rapid breathing. The Captain closed his eyes, hoping that she would not enter the room any further. _Please leave. Please, please._

As the door shut loudly behind her, the Captain exhaled a sigh of relief and Maria placed her hand on her heart. He turned his head to look at Maria, taking in every detail of that beautiful face. She, in turn, looked at him and smiled faintly.

"Was this the trouble you had in mind?" Maria whispered into his ear as she propped herself onto her right side.

"Perhaps," the Captain replied nonchalantly as he leaned in to gently kiss Maria's neck.

"Mmm," Maria murmured quietly, loving the intoxication of his lips.

"Perhaps we should stop, though," the Captain whispered as he pulled away from her embrace.

Maria let her hand run down the front of his shirt, her fingers gripping at the skin underneath. She kissed him gently on the lips to tease him, and then drew her face away from his.

The Captain could not handle _that_ kind of persuasion and in one swift movement, hoisted her on top of him.

"Or not," he half chuckled, enjoying the sparks of happiness that resonated in her eyes.

They both smiled and once again allowed their passions to continue, as Maria had _no_ intentions of reconsidering her relations with the debonair naval office after tonight.


End file.
